Teenage Gravity Falls
by truefaller
Summary: The Pines Twins finally return to the place their heart has longed to return to. Gravity Falls, Oregon. After an encounter in the woods, and unexpected news at a party, Dipper must decide if he should date Pacifica or Wendy. Note: After major revisions, I renamed my old Teenage Gravity Falls Fanfiction 'Home', this story is more of romantic fluff, while they both start out the same
1. Chapter 1

Teenage Gravity Falls

by: truefaller

Mabel and Dipper, after months of tedious begging and persuasion, finally convinced their parents of letting them go back to Gravity Falls, Oregon. They were hesitant at first, considering Dipper still had scars from his many magical encounters, but eventually they caved. They couldn't resist after seeing a glimmer of happiness in Dipper's eyes, a rare sight, whenever he spoke of Gravity Falls.

After coming home from Gravity Falls, Dipper started intensely studying the supernatural. Everyone at school thought he was crazy, including the teachers. They tried countless times to have him talk to the counselor, but he only tried to make Dipper forget and move on with his life, but Dipper knew that after a summer like that, you can't just go back to the way things were. You grow up. Nobody understood but him, Mabel, Soos, Wendy, and Grunkle Stan. It has been three years since Dipper or Mabel have seen the residents of Gravity Falls they missed so much. Dipper missed everything about it. The faint smell of pine, the exciting adventures, the moldy ceiling of the Mystery Shack, even Pacifica Northwest, the richest and most popular girl in town, and that wasn't something he would normally think. Dipper seemed in a trance-like state most of the time. He longed to go back to his real home. Leaving Gravity Falls broke his heart, and not going back for _three whole years_ was like shattering whatever remained. Dipper had finally found a place where he belonged, and he would do anything to return to it.

Even Mabel was sad, though not as much as Dipper. She desperately missed her friends there. She missed Dipper. After Gravity Falls, he always seemed distant. Like a different person. No longer was the happy, awkward, mystery-obsessed Dipper around, only the plain, solemn Dipper, who muttered things psychotically under his breath constantly. He still tried to figure out mysteries, but not in a curious, excited, way, but in a bizarre, intense, frightening way. He was scaring Mabel. If he didn't return to Gravity Falls soon, she knew that she would lose him forever.

"I can't wait to see everyone again!" Mabel says as she packs her suitcase. She has grown up a lot over the years. Her hourglass figure fits her colorful dresses with crazy patterns perfectly. She is never seen without one of her many pairs of high heels on. Little did others know that she wore them because she hates being shorter than Dipper, and sticks to her self-proclaimed title of "alpha-twin". Her hair goes down to her waist and falls in loose, neat curls. She knows all the latest fashion trends, but puts her own spin on it. Her greatest accessory is her bright, brace-less smile that lights up a room.

"Me too!" says Dipper. Mabel hasn't seen him this happy in a long time. He has grown up a lot as well. He is taller than Mabel, and has a deeper voice. His tall, lanky frame is surprisingly not very coordinated. In his heart, he is still that same clumsy, awkward , lovable Dipper. He isn't much into fashion, much to Mabel's remorse, and usually wears jeans and a t-shirt with some Vans. He always wore his beat-up old pine tree hat. His arms were covered in scars from when Bill stuck forks in his arms. He doesn't bother explaining that to anyone. He still hides his Big Dipper birthmark. Dipper doesn't need any more reasons to be made fun of.

"I wonder if Wendy has a _boyfriend!_ " Mabel says. While she looks much more mature, she still has a twelve year old brain. Her 'expert' matchmaking skills caused much more drama than necessary at school, but she has actually gotten a few couples together. _Maybe I can get Dipper and Wendy together!_ She thought to herself.

"Mabel! That was _three years ago!_ " says Dipper. He starts turning red quickly. Mabel _cannot_ find out that he still likes Wendy. Dipper has been waiting three years to see Wendy, and he wasn't going to let Mabel mess it up for him. Now that Wendy is seventeen and Dipper is fifteen, he might have a chance with her. He has to act quickly though, because soon she will be going to college soon. This is his last chance to ask her out. This time, age won't get in the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mabel and Dipper sit on the bus. Dipper is reading a mystery book. They always keep him entertained on long trips. Mabel leans against the window. She enjoys many things, but reading is not one of them. She bounces up and down and keeps on squirming around. She was never very good at sitting still.

"Dipper, look!" Mabel exclaims as she points to something out the window. Dipper looks in the direction Mabel is pointing. He sees a sign that states 'Welcome to Gravity Falls, Oregon!' Never has he been so happy to see a rusty piece of metal on the side of the road.

"Yes! We are _finally here!"_ Dipper says excitedly. He couldn't wait to see Wendy! According to Grunkle Stan, Wendy still worked at the Mystery Shack and couldn't wait to see him and Mabel. _That has to be a good sign, right?_ He hopes so. He can't stand to have another girl turn him down. Literally every girl in school thought he was a geek, just because he studied paranormal stuff. Ever since that summer at the Mystery Shack, he had been pretty obsessed with studying it. _Why did it happen? How was it even possible? What caused it all to happen?_ All he cared about was finding answers, so he didn't have any friends, except for Mabel. She always let him hang out with her friends. Sure, all they wanted to do was talk about boys and do crafts (most involving glitter), but they were always nice to him and made him laugh. They were definitely not the type of girl he would date, but they were good for comic relief. It will be nice to see his friends, Soos and Wendy, again. Never had he met anyone as loyal as them. He trusted them with all his heart. They would never in a billion hears hurt him. Hopefully, if Wendy does turn him down,(which he really hopes she doesn't) they can still be just as good friends as they were. Dipper and Wendy were best friends. He couldn't survive without her.

"Last call for Gravity Falls, Oregon!" Yells the old and cranky bus driver. Mabel and Dipper scramble to grab their suitcases and hop off the bus. They can't miss their stop! There, Grunkle Stan, Soos, Wendy, Candy, and Grenda are waiting. Mabel runs up to give everyone a hug, being her usual affectionate self. Grunkle Stan looks a bit older, and Soos looks the exact same as the last time they were here. Candy and Grenda are taller, but Dipper didn't really notice. He was just staring at Wendy. If he thought she was pretty three years ago when he was twelve, he should see her now. She no longer wore the long-sleeved flannel shirt and jeans, but instead had a white tank-top and jean shorts with her plaid shirt tied around her waist. Her gorgeous figure filled them in perfectly. She really could be a model. She still wore her hair down, her pretty red locks gently moving in the wind. Her adorable freckled face smiled at Dipper.

"Hey, Dipper!" She says and snaps Dipper out of his trance. She pulls him into a hug, much to Dipper's surprise and delight.

"Wow, you are a lot taller than when you were twelve!" She says as she laughs. Dipper is now a few inches taller than Wendy. He can't seem to stop grinning. Much, to Dipper's relief, Mabel didn't point that out, as she was too busy hugging everyone and squealing with delight. After greeting everyone, they all squeeze into Grunkle Stan's car. His driving was just as bad as Dipper and Mabel remembered.

"Dipper, why are you staring at Wendy with that dumb smile on your face?" Grunkle Stan says. Dipper turns bright red. Much like Mabel, he can't pass up an opportunity to embarrass Dipper.

"Oh, um, well, I'm just glad to see her, that's all." Dipper stutters. Wendy doesn't seem to notice or care. She has her usual nonchalant attitude. Could she get any more perfect? They park in front of the Shack and walk in.


	3. Chapter 3

Teenage Gravity Falls

Chapter 3

By: truefaller

The shack looks pretty much the exact same. Dipper slowly breathes in. It even has the same smell, a mixture of pine tree, mold, and money. To Dipper, it is heavenly. He is finally home. Where nobody will tease him. Nobody will think he is insane. Nobody will ignore him. As they walk through the gift shop, Dipper sees his pine tree hat sitting on a shelf. He smiles at the fond memory it reminds him of. It was the day he found the journal. The best day of his life.

Everything is still super overpriced. Mabel looks at a snow globe she thought her parents might like. She wants to get them something to thank them for letting her and Dipper come here. She knew it was a hard decision, but no matter how dangerous Gravity Falls is, it's nothing compared to Dipper's well-being. When he wasn't in Gravity Falls, he wasn't happy. Ever since the bus pulled into the Gravity Falls, Dipper wouldn't stop smiling. Yes, she knew it was because of Wendy, but Mabel knew that deep down he smiled because he was finally home. She looks at the price tag on the snow globe. It says one hundred dollars. She rolls her eyes. Some things just never change. " _Maybe I will just send them a postcard,"_ she thinks. Mabel and Dipper walk to the attic to start unpacking. Mabel outs up posters all over her wall. Dipper unpacks his many books and stacks them up on the floor. If anything paranormal happened,( which he undoubtedly knew there would) he would be ready.

"Hey, Dipper! Remember when we played mini golf in here?" Mabel asks.

"Oh, yeah! Man, we have so many memories. Our last summer here was the best time of my life. I hope its like that this time." Dipper responds. If everything goes smoothly, he will have a new girlfriend by the end of the summer. His ultimate goal. Mabel and Dipper finish unpacking and walk downstairs.

"Hey guys!" says Wendy. "Do you want to go to this party with me and Robbie tonight? It's supposed to be awesome!"

"Totally!" says Mabel. Her parents never let her go to parties back at home, and she never really got why. All she wanted to do was hang out with friends and dance. " _It's not like there was going to be some big, dramatic event. It was just a party!"_ She thinks. " _I'm fifteen. That's practically an adult. I can handle it."_

"Sure!" says Dipper. Wait, did Wendy just say her and _Robbie? "This can't possibly be happening. I have waited three long years to ask her out, planning exactly what to say. I never thought that she would have another boyfriend! How could I have never thought of that?! Maybe they are just friends. That's got to be it. It has to be_." Dipper thinks.

"Ya, me and Robbie got back together a few months ago. He and Tambry broke up a while ago, once he found out she used a love potion on his french fries. He asked me out, so I said sure. I can't even remember why we split up in the first place!" said Wendy. She doesn't notice that Mabel feels a wave of remorse for putting that love potion in their fries a few years ago, or that Dipper is about to cry. She has no idea that she is slowly ripping out Dipper's heart. She doesn't mean to be ignorant, she just isn't good with figuring out "feelings and all that junk". Dipper can't handle it anymore. He can't let Wendy see him cry!

"I-I need to go do something," he says and runs out the door. He turns and runs into the forest, the place he always runs to when he has a problem. The tall trees stand tall with wisdom of many years, and the fresh air teems with hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Teenage Gravity Falls

Chapter 4

by: truefaller

Dipper sits down on a log. The log is as empty as he feels. He starts sobbing. Dipper is devastated. His summer goal is ruined. He will never get another chance with Wendy and he knows it. After everything he has been through, he thought that this would be the summer that he would get the girl of his dreams. The summer he had always dreamed of. He was wrong. Someone places a soft hand with a delicate touch on his shoulder.

"Hey, Dipper, are you okay?" says a soft voice. Dipper turns red. _"Great, now some random person saw him crying. Can this day get any worse?"_ Dipper thinks. He turns around.

"Pacifica? What are you doing here?" Dipper asks, his eyes shimmering with tears. She seems more attractive than he had remembered. She is wearing a light purple form-fitting dress, black pumps, black hoop earrings, and her hair down. He can't help but stare. He then notices that her mascara is running and her eyes are red and puffy from crying. Dipper sighs.

"Not really," Dipper answers,"Are you okay? It looks like you have been crying." Dipper says. He is stunned that she seems nice. Pacifica sits down on the log next to him.

"I will tell you why I'm crying, if you tell me why you are crying." She says.

"Deal. But you have to promise you won't tell anyone." He says.

"Deal." She says. " You start." Dipper manages a small smile.

"" All of a sudden, everything that had been shut up inside of him for the past three years exploded out of him. Three years ago, when I was twelve, I had a huge crush on Wendy Corduroy. She ended up finding out, because, well, it's a long story. But anyway, she said I was too young for her. I just knew in my heart that when I was older, I might have a chance with her. She might have thought I was over her, but boy was she wrong. I waited three long years, planning how to ask her out down to the very last detail. I loved her so much. I thought this summer would finally be the summer that she would be my girlfriend. I was wrong. I never would have guessed that she would date Robbie. She broke my heart, Pacifica." Dipper said. He tries to wipe away his tears, but they spill out anyway. " _Why am I telling Pacifica all this anyway? What does she care? She will probably just make fun of me for it later. A deal is a deal, though, and I can't just walk away. She does seem upset. Maybe she really has changed."_ Dipper thinks.

"Why are you upset?" Dipper asks.

Pacifica sighs. " _I would never tell anyone this. Why am I telling Dipper? He hates me. He thinks I am just a spoiled rich girl. It's too late to back out now, though. I don't want to look like any more of an idiot than I already do. I guess I can trust him. He wouldn't make fun of me or tell anyone. And if he does, I'll sue him._ " She thinks.

It all started three years ago at that party when you helped me kill that ghost. When you told me that I don't have to be like my parents, that I could write my own destiny, that gave me hope. Nobody else believed in me. If not for you, I would still be that mean, rich girl. I try to be nicer now. I really do. But I am so lonely, Dipper. I know my family looks perfect, it's not. My life is falling apart. I have nobody. Nobody, Dipper. My so-called friends think I'm an idiot. Nobody my age will even talk to me, because I used to be so mean to them. I tried apologizing, but they thought it was some kind of joke. But I'm the real joke. My parents think I am not worthy to be a Northwest. A few hours ago, I was looking for a purse I lost. I thought it might be in my mom's closet, so I went in there to look for it. I guess they didn't see me in there because they started talking. I overheard everything. They hate me Dipper. I am an embarrassment to them. If they didn't care so much about what the media says about them, they would have disowned me that night I opened the party gates." She said, tears brimming in her eyes. They slowly roll down her cheeks as she shuts her eyes and puts her head in her arms. Dipper felt awful. All of a sudden his trouble with Wendy didn't seem that important. She wasn't even mad at him, and here he was crying in the forest like a big baby. Dipper doesn't know what to say. No words can fix this type of hurt. Dipper does the only thing he can think of that might make her feel better, if only for a moment.

He hugs her. He wraps his arms around her petite frame. She looks up at him, then rests her head on his shoulder. She cries, deep shuddering sobs shake her body. She lets out what she has been holding in for so many years. _"Finally."_ She thinks to herself. _"Someone cares."_

Dipper wraps his arms around Pacifica's waist and pulls her tighter, trying to mend her broken heart. She grips Dippers shoulders as she cries into his shirt. Dipper doesn't mind. He lifts up her chin and looks her in the eyes.

"Pacifica, you are not an embarrassment. You are not hated. You are not mean. You are not obsolete. You are not a joke, Pacifica. You are special. If nobody else sees that than it is their loss. If nobody else loves you, know that I always will. I will take care of you, Pacifica. You are not alone," says Dipper. Pacifica looks at him with her big, blue eyes, shimmering with hope.

"Promise?" she asks.

"Promise," he says.


	5. Chapter 5

Teenage Gravity Falls

Chapter 5

by: truefaller

Pacifica looks up at Dipper. Suddenly, if someone had asked who Wendy was, he wouldn't have the faintest idea.

"Thank you, Dipper." she whispers. "I love you, too." She motions for him to bend down to her level. Dipper does so and is shocked when Pacifica kisses him passionately. " _She's a pretty good kisser."_ Dipper thinks.

"Aren't you going to kiss me back?" asks Pacifica.

"Well, I-I don't really know how." Dipper says, blushing. No girl has even wanted to get near him before, much less make out with him.

"Just wrap your arms around my waist like this," she says, positioning his hands on her hips, "And just try to mimic what I am doing when I kiss you. It's easy." Dipper does as instructed.

"You're not half bad," Pacifica says, smiling.

"You're not so bad yourself." Dipper says. He smiles back. In what seems like only a few minutes, they notice that it is getting dark out.

"Oh, no! My parents are going to kill me! I can't believe I didn't realize how late it was getting! I guess we just got kinda got 'distracted'." Pacifica says worriedly. She rubs her arms. "It's freezing out here!" She says. Dipper gives her his jacket and wraps it around her shoulders. She giggles and smiles at him.

"If you don't want to go see your parents, you can sleep at the Shack. You can sleep upstairs with Mabel. I can sleep on the couch." Dipper kindly offers.

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"It would be my pleasure." says Dipper. He takes her hand. He gets out a mini flashlight from his pocket (he never goes anywhere without one) and lights up a very small section of the now pitch-black woods.

"Dipper, I'm scared." Pacifica whispers. Dipper crouches down.

"Get on." He says. Mabel makes him give her piggyback rides all the time. It used t drive him crazy, but now he has just accepted it.

"What?" asks Pacifica, clearly confused.

"I'll give you a piggyback ride so you aren't scared. I can make sure you won't get lost or trip and hurt yourself. I know these woods by heart." Dipper explains.

"Okay, thanks." Pacifica says as she gets on Dipper starts walking through the forest. He is surprisingly strong. The dark, starry night sky and Dipper's steps lull her to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Teenage Gravity Falls

Chapter 6

by: truefaller

Pacifica wakes up in a strange bed. " _Where am I?"_ She wonders. Then she remembers last night. A rush of anxiety came over her. Her parents! They were going to be furious! She stretches and hops out of bed. She walks to the bathroom, where she sees a toothbrush, toothpaste, a brush, and one of Mabel's sweaters. A not is on top. It says-

 **Dear Pacifica,**

 **Here are some things you might need. Feel free to stay here as long as you want. Dipper called your parents pretending to be a prince and convinced your parents that you were safe at his castle and would be back soon. Hehe! :)**

 **-Mabel**

 **P.S. When you wake up come downstairs, we have pancakes!**

 **P.S.S. I can't wait to hear about you and Dipper last night! Did you kiss?**

Pacifica smiles to herself. She brushes her teeth and her hair, and pulls the oversized sweater over her leggings. It wasn't the most fashionable outfit, but, at that moment, she didn't care one bit. She walks down the old, creaky stairs.

"Pacifica!" says Mabel as she runs up to her, smiling, and gives her a giant hug.

"Hi, Mabel." Pacifica says. This was a completely different morning welcome than she was used to. Mabel grabs her hand and drags her to the kitchen.

"Pacifica's awake! I thought about waking you up, but Dipper said that I should let you sleep. What happened last night? You and Dipper kissed, right? I could tell by the look on his face when he carried you inside and tucked you in the bed. I haven't seen you in forever! You look so pretty! And you're wearing the sweater! How are you? Are you and Dipper dating? You are the perfect couple!" Mabel says. Pacifica is still trying to process what she said when Grunkle Stan walked in the room.

"You want some pancakes?" He asked. He isn't much of a morning person either, unlike Mabel, who is a morning, evening, noon, and night person. Pacifica nods her head and bites into one. They aren't as good as the ones her personal chef makes, but it is worth it to have people around her that care about her. Mabel is still gushing until Dipper says(much to Pacifica's relief)

"Mabel! Can you be quiet for five seconds? Please! The poor girl just woke up!"

"Sorry. I got carried away. But _are_ you two dating? I'm dying to know!" Mabel says. Dipper glances over at Pacifica. She gives him a smile and a slight nod.

"Yes." Dipper says. He looks lovingly at Pacifica.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" squeals Mabel. She grabs both of them and rushes down to the gift shop where Wendy is 'working'.

"Guess what? Dipper and Pacifica are dating!" says Mabel. She loves when people are couples. She was the ultimate matchmaker in ninth grade, anyone who wanted a date to the dance would come to her, and she is happy to report that seventy-five precent of people who took her advice ended up dating for three months or more. That was pretty much the only math she did the whole year, and Dipper had to help her figure it out.

"Cool." says Wendy. "You and Pacifica can both come to the party at Tambry's with me and Robbie. It can be a double date. And hey, Mabel, you can bring Candy and Grenda. There should be lots of cute boys there."

"Thanks, Wendy!" Dipper says. He never would have thought that Wendy getting a boyfriend would be the best thing to ever happen to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Teenage Gravity Falls

Chapter 7

by: truefaller

Mabel and Dipper are getting ready in their attic for the party. Pacifica went home to change. Mabel was putting on mascara in front of the mirror and humming. Dipper was brushing his hair, trying to get it just right. He wants to look perfect for his perfect date. He smiles as he thinks of Pacifica. He got her parents to send the 'prince' Pacifica's clothes so she could go to fancy parties. They would fall for anything if it sounded fancy enough. All it took was a cheesy British accent and his word-of-the-day calendar.

"Hey, Dipper," says Mabel holding up two different dresses," Which one should I wear? Blue or pink?" She asks. She knows that he doesn't know much about fashion, but his opinion matters to her.

"I don't know. Pink." Dipper says. He doesn't know why Mabel bothers asking him for fashion advice, he wore the same outfit every day for a whole summer, so what would he know?

"Ok. Thanks Dipper!" Mabel says and goes to the bathroom to change.

Dipper walks downstairs. He is wearing jeans, Vans, and a t-shirt with his signature pine tree cap. Nothing too fancy. He opens the door.

"Pacifica, you-you look great." He says. Pacifica is wearing the same outfit she had on earlier, except her makeup was touched up and she had a black clutch. She looks amazing. How did _she_ want to go out with _him?_ He wasn't anything special, really. Just a nerd who happened to be nice.

"Ready to go?" she asks.

"Yeah, we just have to wait for Wendy to get here to drive us over with Mabel and her friends." Mabel walks downstairs in a sparkly pink dress she made herself. It is a short, strapless dress completely covered in pink glitter on the top and pink chiffon on the bottom, along with matching sparkly pumps,a purse, and her signature smile. She hopes to get a chance to matchmake tonight. Before they know it, the whole town of Gravity Falls will have a date! Wendy walks in the room with Robbie. Candy and Grenda walk in shortly after.

"Hey guys! Car's out front." Everyone follows Wendy to the car and piles in. Robbie seems really happy that Wendy is his girlfriend, but Wendy feels differently. She never has as much fun with Robbie as she does with Dipper, and he suddenly doesn't seem as little as he used to be. Wendy finds herself staring at Dipper.

"Uh, Wendy, I said what do you think of this new guitar I got?" Robbie says. Is all he talks about guitars and his band? He thinks he is Mr. Cool, but really he should be called Mr. Full of it.

"Oh, um, it's great." says Wendy. She regrets ever getting together with Robbie again. His new name might be Mr. Bachelor.

"Um, Robbie, could I talk to you for a sec?" She asks as they pull into Tambry's driveway.


	8. Chapter 8

Teenage Gravity Falls

Chapter 8

by: truefaller

"Wait, what? You're not, like, breaking up with me or something, right, babe?" Robbie asked as he got out of the car.

"Listen, Robbie, you're a nice guy, but I don't think this is working out." Says Wendy.

"Why? I think it's going fine." Says Robbie, who is getting desperate. He can't lose Wendy again. Especially not to that little geek Dipper.

"Well, Robbie, the truth is, there is someone else I like. He is my friend. My best friend. He had a crush on me, and I turned him down because of the age difference. But now he is older and taller, and I realize that I am going to stop dating any random guy and date someone that truly loves me. Someone that waits for three years, just to be my boyfriend. Someone that will always be my friend no matter what happens. Robbie, you were never really my true friend. You never defended me. You wouldn't risk your life to save me.

"Wait, are you talking about _Dipper?_ I'm gonna kill the little-"

"Robbie. Don't you lay a finger on him."

"But-"

"Robbie. We are through." Wendy runs into Tambry's house and sees Dipper and Pacifica sitting together laughing.

"Hey, Dipper, could I talk to you alone for a second?" Wendy asks. Dipper looks at Pacifica who gives him a slight nod.

Dipper and Wendy walk into an empty hallway.

"Dipper, I just broke up with Robbie."

"What? Why?"

"He's not you, Dipper. I never realized it before, but, I love you, Dipper."

"But-" Dipper started, but couldn't finish because Wendy leaned in and kissed him. Pacifica walks into the hallway.

" Oh hey Dipper, I was just going to-" Pacifica says. Her eyes well up with tears. She never should have trusted him. It was a mistake.


	9. Chapter 9

Teenage Gravity Falls

Chapter 9

by: truefaller

"Dipper, how could you?" Pacifica says right before she bursts into tears and runs out of the hall.

"Pacifica, let me explain!" Dipper calls out to her as he runs after her. He finds Pacifica in the corner of an empty hallway sobbing. He puts his arm around her. Pacifica shrugs it off.

"I trusted you, Dipper. I should have know that you really liked Wendy." she says.

"Listen, Pacifica. _Wendy_ kissed _me_. I had no idea that she liked me like that. You just happened to walk in right when it happened. I was pulling away from her, I promise. I was not expecting her to do that, I thought she just needed help killing a ghost or something. It was nothing like kissing you. I never even knew what love was until I met you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Pacifica. Please don't be mad at me. I love you." said Dipper.

"I should have known that you would never do something like that. I'm sorry, Dipper. I was really just hurt because I had always been jealous of Wendy. I wanted you to love me like that so bad, that I-"

"I do love you like that, Pacifica. Even more than that." said Dipper. All of a sudden Wendy walks up and sits by Dipper.

"Whadd'ya say, Dipper? Will you be my boyfriend?" Wendy asks. She might have waited three years too long. If she had only judged Dipper by his heart and not by his height then he could have been hers.

"Sorry red, but he's already taken." says Pacifica, who was beginning to get angry. Who did she think she was?

"Oh, come on, he likes _me. He has for three years!"_ Says Wendy. She grabs Dipper by the arm.

"Did you not hear what I said? He is already taken!" says Pacifica through gritted teeth as she pulls his other arm.

"It's up to you, Dipper. Who do you choose?" asks Wendy.


	10. Chapter 10

Teenage Gravity Falls

Chapter 10

by: truefaller

Dipper looks at Wendy and then Pacifica. He knew who he would choose.

"Wendy, you were my first love. But now I know that was just puppy love. Ever since I kissed Pacifica, I knew that she is the one for me. Wendy, we will always be friends, but I choose Pacifica." Dipper says. Pacifica gives him a big hug, and Wendy sharply turns and walks away. She is boiling over with anger, and she didn't usually get mad easily. She was more mad at herself for not realizing Dipper was the one for her sooner.

"I love you, Pacifica." Dipper says.

"I love you too, Dipper." says Pacifica. He leans in and softly kisses her. They walk out holding hands, their hearts filled love for each other. Both felt like they were on cloud nine. They understand each other. They trust each other. They love each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Teenage Gravity Falls

Chapter 11

by: truefaller

 _Three Months Later_

Dipper looks at a picture of Pacifica on his phone. He misses her terribly, but they call and text all the time. A group of guys walk by and stop when they see the picture.

"Whoa! Who's the hottie?" One guy asks.

"My girlfriend, Pacifica." Dipper answers.

"Haha, yeah, right!" They say.

"Here, I'll prove it to you. I'll videochat her right now." Dipper presses a few buttons and calls her. Her face appears on the screen.

"Hey, Dipper! Who are all these guys?" asks Pacifica.

"Wassup hottie! This guy claims that you are his girlfriend."

"I am." Pacifica states.

"Seriously? You can do a lot better than him. How about me? A movie?" says one of the annoying guys.

"How about never? Dipper is way better than you idiots, and if you keep messing with him, I will sue you for everything you have." Pacifica says.

"Whoah! This girl's got a 'tude!" says one of the guys.

"I gotta go Dipper. My limo is here." says Pacifica.

"Bye babe. Love you." says Dipper.

"Love you, babe! Bye!" Pacifica blows Dipper a kiss and ends the call.

"I told you so." says Dipper as he walks away. A few weeks later, those guys were shocked when they were sued for everything they had by a fifteen year old 'hottie' with a 'tude.


	12. Chapter 12

Teenage Gravity Falls

Chapter 12

by: truefaller

Dipper is walking thought the hallway at school on his way to history class. He sees a poster that says 'PROM! Tickets on sale now!' Last weekend was Pacifica's prom. She flew him out in her private jet. It was really fun, and she turned down a lot of Prom invitations to go with him. It was a blast.

After history, the last bell rings. Dipper rushes outside to videochat Pacifica and invite her to the prom. Pacifica answers.

"Hey babe!" Dipper says.

"Hi Dipper! I miss you so much. Last weekend was a blast." she says.

"Well, I was wondering if you will come to my prom. It's this Saturday." says Dipper.

"Sure! I can fly over there in my private jet. What time does it start?" Pacifica asks.

" Not until eight, but if you can come at six we can go to dinner. I just got my driver's lisence." Dipper says. He had turned sixteen on the last day of the summer.

"Perfect! I gotta go Dipper. My limo is here."

"Okay, see you then! Love you."

"Love you!" Pacifica said. Dipper hung up. He couldn't wait for Saturday!


	13. Chapter 13

Teenage Gravity Falls

Chapter 13

by: truefaller

Pacifica should be here any minute. Dipper had rented a tuxedo and got Pacifica roses. Dipper hears the doorbell and runs downstairs. He opens the door.

"Dipper!" says Pacifica. She gives him a hug.

"Pacifica! I have missed you so much!" Dipper says as he hands her the flowers.

"Thank you, they are so pretty!"

"They got nothing on you." Dipper says. Pacifica is wearing a sparkly, purple, chiffon gown with a diamond necklace and earrings , along with silver sparkly pumps and a matching clutch. Pacifica blushed.

"You look pretty handsome yourself." Pacifica says.

"Let's go, my car is out front." says Dipper. They walk out to the car.

" So where are we going for dinner?" asks Pacifica.

"Well, I packed us a picnic. There's this amazing place in the woods near my house where you can watch the sunset."

"Cool!" says Pacifica. She is tired of fancy steak places. Anyway, a sunset is much more romantic. Dipper holds open the car door for Pacifica as she gets in the car. Dipper starts telling her about some sciency thing, and usually she has no trouble listening because it is fascinating to her, but today, she can't seem to listen to him. One look at those big, brown eyes and she melts. She can believe she is so lucky to have a boyfriend like him. He is so much different than any boy she has ever met


	14. Chapter 14

Teenage Gravity Falls

Chapter 14

by: truefaller

Dipper escorts Pacifica into the dance. Jaws drop as they see Pacifica with Dipper. She is easily the prettiest girl there by far Well, she is the reigning six-time champion of the Miss Gravity Falls beauty pageant. Nobody can believe she is Dipper's date. Sure, they had heard Dipper talk about her, but they always had thought he had made it up.

"Hey Dipper, is that your cousin or something?" One guy says.

"Um, no you idiot. My last name is Northwest, not Pines." says Pacifica. She hopes one day her last name is Pines. She has no idea that Dipper has the same thought.

"Come on, Pacifica. Let's go dance!" says Dipper. He takes Pacifica by the hand and leads her to the dance floor. A pop song is playing and they start dancing. Next, a slow song comes on. Dipper notices that several guys start making their way over to Pacifica, most likely to ask her to dance.

"May I have this dance, Pacifica?" asks Dipper.

"Yes, you may." Pacifica smiles and answers. She wraps her hands around his neck, and he puts his hands on her waist. They looked into each other's eyes. Pacifica rests her head on him. They slowly sway back and forth. It is like a dream, everything is so perfect. Dipper has the girl of his dreams, and Pacifica had the guy of her dreams. A pop song came on, but they didn't move. They kept swaying back and forth all night. Soon the dance ended. They didn't even notice until they realized everyone was walking out the door. Dipper escorts Pacifica to the car. All they can do is stare at each other. They were more in love than anyone could ever imagine.


	15. Chapter 15

Teenage Gravity Falls

Chapter 15

by: truefaller

That Monday, all anyone could talk about was Dipper and Pacifica. All the guys were jealous of Dipper. All of a sudden, girls started talking to him Even flirting with him. Dipper didn't understand why only a week ago they were so mean to him, and now they are so nice. After school he decides to call Pacifica. Maybe she will know.

"Hey Pacifica!" says Dipper.

"Hi Dipper! I miss you so much!" says Pacifica.

"I miss you too! I was wondering, all of a sudden, girls started being nice to me. The same girls that made fun of me last week. Why are they acting like that?" Dipper asks.

"They probably like you. When a guy gets a girlfriend, that happens. I guess they saw how sweet and romantic you are."

"Thanks, Pacifica. But I would never date them. You are the one for me." says Dipper.

"Oh! I have great news! My parents are throwing this huge party at my house and my private jet is going to fly you out for the weekend!" says Pacifica excitedly.

"That's awesome!" says Dipper.

"How was that big math test you had today?" Dipper asks.

"I think I did pretty well! If you hadn't helped me study, I probably would have failed." says Pacifica. He talked to her for hours on the phone last night to help her study. He didn't get much sleep, but it was worth it.

"It was nothing." Dipper says.

"Well, it meant a lot to me. Most people wouldn't have stayed up almost all night just to help me study for a math test. Thank you." says Pacifica. Dipper is so caring, and always listens if she has a problem and does his best to help her.

"Well, I gotta go. But I'll see you this weekend!" says Dipper.

"Bye Dipper! Love you!" Pacifica says. She blows him a kiss and ends the call.


	16. Chapter 16

Teenage Gravity Falls

Chapter 16

by: truefaller

Pacifica had told Dipper earlier to go to the airport, where the private jet will fly him to Gravity Falls. He had just finished packing and is on his way. He whistles as he turns the car. Soon, the airport is visible. You can hear airplanes zoom by overhead. Dipper can't wait to see Pacifica. He parks and walks in to the airport. He brushes past people and stands in line for what seems like hours. Finally his bags go through the machine and he can go to his terminal. He doesn't have to wait because he is the only passenger. Having a rich girlfriend does have its perks. He gets on the airplane. It is huge! It has a buffet in the back, and lounge chairs on the sides. Dipper sits down and starts reading a book. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a blonde sit down next to him. _Who is that?_ He wondered. He turns his head to see who it is.

"Pacifica!" he says, surprised. He gives her a big hug.

"Surprise! I couldn't wait any longer to see you, so I just flew over here to meet you!" She says. She didn't mention that there was plane trouble because it was foggy in the morning in Oregon, and was stuck on the plane for three hours. It was worth it to see the smile on Dipper's face. She would do anything for him.

"I have missed you so so so much! And how was the science fair? Did you win first place?" She asks.

"I did! It was amazing! My study on supernatural phenomenon and its effects on gravity blew the judges away!" Dipper says excitedly. Pacifica was the only one who listened to him when he talked about science. Mabel tried, but her attention span was way too short for listening to anything for over a minute or two. Pacifica and Dipper chatted for what seemed like just a few minutes, when, al of a sudden, a voice came on over the speaker.

"Please fasten your seat belts and put on on the oxygen masks in the overhead compartment as demonstrated earlier. Please get your seat cushion to use as a floatation device. We have to make an emergency landing."


	17. Chapter 17

Teenage Gravity Falls

Chapter 17

by: truefaller

Dipper puts on his oxygen mask and grabs his seat cushion. He looks over at Pacifica. Her eyes are wide with fear and she struggles to put on her oxygen mask. Her hands are trembling and she can't quite grasp it enough to put it on. Dipper leans over to her and puts her mask on for her. He is about to get out her seat cushion when the plane starts rapidly falling. Dipper can see out the window a small island in the distance, but below him is ocean. It is pouring rain. The plane crashes in the water. Dipper can hardly see through the smoke. He grabs Pacifica's hands and runs to the emergency exit. He walks out on the plane's wing where the pilot has gotten out a raft. Pacifica faints and falls onto the wing of the plane. Dipper gently picks her up and places her in the raft. The piliot and his crew have already gotten in the raft and are peddaling to the nearby island as fast as they can. Pacifica starts waking up, but then turns very pale and throws up over the side of the raft. She has obviously had a lack of oxygen. Dipper gets into the raft with her and looks around for the oar. It is not there! The pilot must have taken both of them! The water is very rocky, and throws the raft around. If he doesn't do something quick, him and Pacifica will drown. Dipper peers into the distance and can see the island. He jumps out of the raft and grabs hold of it as tight as he can. He starts kicking as hard as he can, slowly pulling them to the island, which is about three miles away. By the time he gets to the island, he is soaking wet, freezing cold, and completely exhausted. He pulls the raft onto shore and colapses on the beach. Pacifica crawls out of the raft and lies next to him. They huddle together to try and get warm. Pacifica puts her head on Dipper's chest and falls asleep. Dipper falls asleep soon after.


	18. Chapter 18

Teenage Gravity Falls

Chapter 18

by: truefaller

Pacifica rubs her eyes. " _Where am I?" she thinks. She then realizes that someone is underneath her head._ She sees Dipper fast asleep. She then starts to remember what happened. She still feels incredibly weak, and can hardly sit up. Dipper starts to wake up, and immediatley worries if Pacifica is okay.

"Pacifica! Are you alright?" He asks.

"I can hardly move. The lack of oxygen must have made me sick." She says.

"Dipper carefully and gently lifts up her head. He gets up.

"No, Dipper, please don't leave me here all alone." she says, pleading. She can't have anything happen to him.

"It's okay, Pacifica. I am just going to go look for some food and see if there is anything I could use to make a shelter." he replies. He gives her a kiss on the forehead and walks into the forest of palm trees.

An hour later, he returns with a single bannana.

"There is no food around here. All I could find was this bananna that must have wahsed up onshore from the plane. It's not probably not that good, but you need the energy." Dipper didn't mention that he was really hungry. Pacifica takes the bannanna without arguement and eats it.

"The good news is, I think there is a town on the other side of the island. I didn't want to walk too far and leave you here by yourself. It's getting dark. I think there might be some wild animals that could come out, so we should start walking to the other side of the island."

"Dipper, I-I can't. I can hardly sit up, much less walk around the whole island. Just go without me." She says.

"There is no way I am leaving you here with all of the dangerous animals." Dipper says. He gently picks her up and starts walking to the other side of the island. Good thing he is taller than her, otherwise it would be almost impossible to carry her. Pacifica rests her head on his shoulder and falls asleep. He knows that she needs medical attention, and quick. He walks along for several hours when he notices that he can't feel Pacifica breathing. He sets her on the ground and feels her neck. No pulse. He starts giving her CPR. Slowly but surely, Pacifica comes to. He picks her up and runs as fast as he can to the lights in the distance. He finally reaches the town and drops to his knees. Someone puts Pacifica on a stretcher and puts her in an ambulance. Dipper is surprised when the same is done to him.


	19. Chapter 19

Teenage Gravity Falls

Chapter 19

by: truefaller

Dipper wakes up with a start.

"Please fasten your seat belts as we prepare for descent." says a voice over the loudspeaker. It was just a dream! Our plane didn't really crash, and Dipper and Pacifica were safe. She is reading a book in the seat next to Dipper. Pacifica notices that Dipper is awake.

"Oh, good! You are awake now. I can't wait for the party tonight!" Pacifica says.

"Me either! What should we do before the party, though?" Dipper asks.

"Well, if you brought your swimsuit we can go to the beach. It is beautiful, you would love it!"

"Awesome!" Dipper says. It will be nice and warm outside, unlike the chilly California waters. He looks forward to having a relaxing weekend with Pacifica, and so does she. THe plane lands and they get off. Dipper gets his bags and a limo takes them to the mansion. Pacifica shows Dipper the guest room and lets him unpack his stuff and get on his swim trunks. Pacifica changes in her room. Then they meet downstairs to walk to the beach. The mansion is literally a foot away from the sand, and it has a fantastic view of the ocean. Pacifica is wearing a floppy hat with round, pink sunglasses and a matching pink bikini with high heel sandals and a tote, as well as pink hoop earrings. Dipper is wearing some swim trunks with question marks all over them that he got from the shack and a swim shirt because he burns easily. He may no look as glamorous as Pacifica, but he doesn't really care, and neither does Pacifica. He steps onto the sand and feels the warmth in his toes. They set their stuff down on some chairs and put on sunscreen. Pacifica works on her tan for a while. Dipper reads one of his favorite mystery books. It is very relaxing. Soon, Dipper and Pacifica get too hot from lying in the sun and go into the ocean. The water is crystal clear, and you can see colorful fish swimming by your toes. All of a sudden, Pacifica grabs on to Dipper with fear.

"Eeek!" she screams.

"A crab just pinched by toe!" Pacifica says. Dipper laughs. He thought that she had seen a shark.

"It's okay, we are in the ocean, after all." He says. A crab is nothing once you have fought gnomes, zombies, and countless other monsters. Pacifica refuses to let go of Dipper, who eventually gives in and carries her to shore. He didn't realize that there was no crab and Pacifica just wanted him to carry her. They lay back on their chairs and talk for a while.

"Sorry, Dipper, but we have to go get ready for the big party tonight. Remember, it's a black tie event, so you have to wear a suit and bow tie.

"Ok. What are you wearing?" He asked.

"You will just have to wait and see." she says mischieveously. They walk back inside the mansion and go to their rooms to change.


	20. Chapter 20

Teenage Gravity Falls

Chapter 20

by: Truefaller

Pacifica is in her room. She is in front of her mirror. She puts on her makeup, finishing it off with pale pink lipstick. She then puts on her dress. It is a beautiful blue dress, short in the front and long in the back, with white seashells decorating it. She has a matching necklace, starfish earrings, and very tall pumps completely covered in white seashells. Her hair is in a fancy updo, and it has a few small seashells, perfecting her look. Obviously, the theme was the ocean. She hums to herself and practices her dancing skills. She twirls around, pretending to dance with Dipper. She sighs to herself as she thinks of him.

Dipper puts on his bow tie in front of the mirror. At first he was struggling to put it on, but then he realized he could just look it up online. It ended up taking him twenty minutes to tie it right, but it was worth it for Pacifica. He hopes that he looks okay.

 _Pacifica probably looks amazing. I can't wait to see her dress._ He thinks to himself. While most guys didn't really care about fashion, his twin sister _is_ Mabel, after all. She has taught him a thing or two or two million about fashion. It is one of the main things she talks about. But Dipper doesn't mind it, she lets him go on about science stuff. He knows half the time she has no idea what he is talking about, but he doesn't mind. He never really gets all the knitting stuff she talks about. Dipper straightens his bow tie and walks downstairs. Pacifica walks down at the same time. He offers his arm and she takes it. They walk down the stairs together. Pacifica has to grab on to Dipper's arm tightly so she doesn't trip in her fashionable, yet very hard to walk in, heels. She leads Dipper to the grand ballroom where the party is. Dipper sees very fancy stuff everywhere. A slow song comes on.

"May I have this dance, Pacifica?" Dipper asks.

"Of course." she replies. They dance together all night. She smiles.

"I love you, Dipper."

"I love you, Pacifica."


	21. Chapter 21

Teenage Gravity Falls- Alternate Ending

Chapter 17

by: truefaller

Here is a different way that Chapter 10 could have happened. Remember, this is just an alternate ending. The next chapter I will jump back to the original story. Thanks for reading!

Dipper looks at Wendy. He looks at Pacifica. He knows who he would choose.

"Pacifica, I'm sorry, but we are not meant to be. I love Wendy and I always have. Nothing will change that. You are nicer than I thought, and I hope we can always be friends, but we won't be anything more than that." Pacifica's eyes welled up with tears. She ran out into another room.

"I love you, Wendy." says Dipper. He can't believe that this is real. His biggest dream is finally coming true.

"I love you, too, Dipper." says Wendy.


	22. Chapter 22

A single tear rolls down Dipper's cheek as he packs up his suitcase. He desperately wants to stay with Pacifica, but he has to catch his flight. He feels as if his heart is ripped out every time he is forced to leave her. He sighs and lugs his suitcase down the stairs, his heart filled with despair. I only he could have stayed in Gravity Falls during the school year.

"Well, well, well, Pine Tree. I think I can arrange that." says a voice Dipper has heard only n his nightmares for the past three years. Dipper starts shaking. What did Bill want with him?

"Wh-what do you want Bill? I'm not falling for one of your dumb deals again." Dipper says.

"Geez, kid. Calm down." Bill rolls his eyes. "All I want is a llama."

"Wait, what?" Dipper asks. Why would Bill want a llama?

"I like llamas. And this place has llamas everywhere." Says Bill. " _Maybe there is one in the garden? If they have peacocks they probably have a llama around here somewhere."_ Dipper thinks.

"Alright Bill. One llama in exchange for living in Gravity Falls." Dipper is despertate. He can't stand to leave Pacifica. His heart aches, but is on the brink of hope. He shakes Bill's hand. He sees Pacifica walking down the stairs to bid him goodbye. All of a sudden, Bill starts laughing and snaps his fingers. Pacifica faints and is chained in a bubble with a llama on the front. He should have know better than to make a deal with Bill. What on earth was her thinking? Thanks to his hasty desicion, Pacifica is now in grave danger. And it is all his fault.

"Nice doin' buisness with ya, Pine Tree! See you in Gravity Falls!" Bill says as he snaps his fingers and disappears into thin air, along with poor Pacifica. This can't be happening.


	23. Chapter 23

"Teenage Gravity Falls" Chapter 23 by: truefaller : In this AU everything from emDipper and Mabel vs the Future/em and on never happened. Thanks for reading, I appreciate it! Please review and tell me what you think! Dipper's POV I can't believe I fell for that. I should have never trusted Bill. "What do I do, what do I do?" I say to no one in particular. Think Dipper, think.

"I'll call Mabel! Maybe she can help." I pull my phone out of my pocket and call her. She doesn't answer. Something is seriously wrong. She always answers.

"Maybe her phone is just out of power, yeah, that's it." I know that Mabel never lets her phone die, but rationalize anyway.

"I'll call Wendy. She'll answer me, she always does." I had gotten over my crush on her when Pacifica and I got together, but Wendy and I are still close friends. The phone rings. It rings again. And again. She didn't pick up. I start to panic. I call Grunkle Stan. No answer. Great Uncle Ford. No answer. Soos. No answer. I really start panicking now. I have to get to Gravity Falls, and fast. A flash of light appears.

"Someone sure looks desperate." Bill says.

"I am NOT making another deal with you Bill. And what did you do with Pacifica?" I say.

"Normally I wouldn't back out of a deal, but, Pacifica sure is getting on my nerves. The whiny brat won't leave me alone. I want Dipper. This is boring. Where is Dipper?" Bill says, mimicking Pacifica.

"I was thinking, I'll set her free if you want. Let's just shake on it to make it more official." Bill says. This is my last hope of getting her back. I reluctantly shake his hand. I see a flash of white. Moments later I wake up in a chained bubble with a Pine Tree on it. I rub my eyes and sit up. I'm back in Gravity Falls. Around me are Mabel, Pacifica, Journal #3( for some strange reason), Gideon, Grunkle Stan, Wendy, Soos, and Great Uncle Ford, all in chained bubbles of their own. Bill is standing in the middle of us all. He laughs.

"Welcome to the end of the world as you know it, glad you could make it."

"Let us out of here!" Wendy yells as she bangs on the bubble. Bill laughs again.

"That's quite unlikely, Ice Bag. You see, I tricked all of you into making a deal with me by convincing you you could save someone else from me."

"What do you want from us?" Gideon demands.

"Whoa, calm down there kiddo. All I want is to take over the world without you fools in the way. Once all of you are gathered and chained, like so, I have a physical form, which gives me ULTIMATE POWER! Now, I have some business I need to take care of. I'll see you later!" He laughs and disappears. Mabel furiously kicks the bubble and sinks down to a sitting position. She goes into what she likes to call 'sweatertown'.

Tears stream down Pacifica's face as she realizes she can never hug Dipper again. Never softly kiss him again. Never hold his hand again. She puts her face up against the bubble. "Dipper, do something. Please."


	24. Chapter 24

Teenage Gravity Falls

Chapter 24

by: truefaller

 **Dipper's POV**

I sigh. What _can_ I do? Everyone I care about is in chains. Think Dipper, think. What to do. I take a look around me. Pacifica's look of despair is all the motivation I need.

"Listen up, everybody! We can't let Bill win! Don't give up hope! That's what Bill wants! If we give up, there will be no chance of us ever beating him. If we work together, we can get out of these prisons, defeat Bill, and save the world. Who's with me?" I say. One by one, everyone stands up and cheers.

"Now we just have to get out of here. These bubbles can't be holding us physically, because then it would be breakable. They have to be held together by the mind. But what could it be? How is that even possible?"

"Ugh. I am SO not in the MOOD for this right know! I want to get out of this stupid bubble!" Pacifica yells. Almost as she says it, the bubble pops. She falls to the ground, startled.

"That's it! It's held together by despair! Bill thought we would give up, so the bubble was chained by self-doubt."

"Dude, you lost me." Wendy says with a confused look on her face.

"Just yell at the bubble to pop and it will!" I explain. Here goes nothing.

"Let me go! Get ME OUT!" I yell, and bang on the bubble. The bubble pops and I land next to Pacifica. I immediately give her a passionate hug.

"Oh, Dipper," she whispers. "I thought I lost you."

"Quit the romance you two! Yeesh!" Grunkle Stan says. I blush. Everyone yells at their bubble and falls to the ground. I give Mabel a hug. Pacifica may be my girlfriend, but she could never replace Mabel. I look around at everyone. It's hard to believe that not that long ago I was relaxing at the beach with Pacifica. Now the universe is in danger and it's up to us to stop it.

"WELL, WELL, WELL. SOMEONE ESCAPED OUT OF THEIR PRISON." Bill says suddenly. Where did he come from? He looks mad. Really mad. I instinctively grab Pacifica and Mabel and pull them closer to me. Out of nowhere, the bubble with the journal with it goes up in flames. I tear up a bit. So many memories of a beautiful, life-changing summer. gone up in flames. Mabel pats my shoulder and gives me a sad smile. She knew how I felt.

"Let me explain something to you. All of you here means that I can be defeated. All of you posses a certain character trait that, when combined, is my one and only weakness. The only reason I had the journal here is because your sadness when you saw it burn was funny. Long story short, one of you has to die for me to win. Don't even try to run away, it's useless. I can kill you I an instant. But because I like watching you suffer, I'm going to let Pine Tree here decide who gets to be killed off, Llama or Shooting Star." Bill says.

"Wait, what!?" I exclaim.

"Choose who gets to live, your girlfriend or your own twin. I'll be back later to hear your decision. Until then," Bill says and then snaps his fingers. Everyone is back in their bubbles. "I'll be watching you. And don't try yelling at the bubbles this time, they are now stronger than before." He disappears in an instant. I start freaking out. There has to be a way out of this, there has to be. I look to Pacifica's desolate face, and then to Mabel's. She looks sadder than I have ever seen before. She is curled up her sweater and sobbing uncontrollably. I tear up just looking at her. How am I supposed to choose? I can't. Bill can take me instead. I can't break either of their hearts. As if Bill knew I made my desicion, he appears.

"Made your desicion, Pine Tree?" Bill says.

"Yes." I reply.

"Who will it be? Llama or Shooting Star?" Bill asks.

"Neither. It will be Pine Tree." I say. I try to be brave. I steal a glance at Pacifica, who is know on her knees, sobbing. I look at Mabel. She has silent tears streaming down her face. Her eyes plead with me to rethink my descision. I won't. I can't bear to lose either one of them. Seeing their faces in this much pain hurts me more than dying ever will.

And just like that, A flash of like shoots out of Bill's hand and I slip into darkness. All that is left is a beat-up hat with a pine tree on it.


	25. Chapter 25

by:truefaller

 **Mabel's POV**

I clutch my beloved scrapbook as I sit on the bus to leave Gravity Falls. Tears continue to stream down my face. It turns out that Bill can't kill someone without dying himself, like a bee. I will forever feel that stinger lodged in my heart. We may have been able to defeat Bill, but in the end it didn't feel like we had won, since we had lost Dipper. I gave his hat to Pacifica. I couldn't bear to look at it. One glance at the beloved hat and I would break down into tears. I wish there would have been some other way. I open up my scrapbook. Pictures of Dipper and I in our summerween costumes, looking at mysterious cave markings, a random picture of him and Pacifica I found in his room. I close the scrapbook. I can't handle this. Looking at my scrapbook only deepens the wound. I hope Dipper will be remembered as the hero he truly was. I tuck one last picture into the scrapbook, of me and Dipper doing our signature Mystery Twins Fistbump when we were 12. I write next to it: _Forever Mystery Twins, brobro. You will be my hero forever._

 **Pacifica's POV**

This all feels like some sort of bad dream. I sit on the porch of the Mystery Shack, tightly clutching Dipper's hat, which is cove in my tears. I can't seem to cry anymore. It's like my eyes ran out of tears. I want to do something to honor what Dipper did. His hat! My feet run to Dipper's grave , which is in the forest near where he found the journal. Everyone thought it would be a perfect place for him to be buried. I sprint as fast as I can to that solemn spot. I get to his grave and stand there, panting. I gently give the hat one last kiss and set it buy his grave. It felt right. I took one last look at the hat, resting by the grave which said: _Alpha Twin._

 _ **A/N-Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story. It is finally complete, but maybe not forever. Please review and tell me what you thought! :)**_


End file.
